Prisoner of Love
by RatchetD
Summary: Title says it all... im bad at summaries but here goes: I, Starscream, have been living a life in this Nemesis ship with the Mech I hate/love the most. I cant decide between the two until Knockout shows his true colors to me... What should I do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! This is one of my stories this time. I came up with this one just a few days ago. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin! XD DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Simple as that.**

_**Prologue : The Beginning of the Past**_

My life wasn't always as fragged up as it is now. I was a strong bot, feared throughout Cybertron. I was Sentinel's right hand man. We roamed around, gathering comrades and raiding homes and estates for the things we needed and the things we wanted. We had great times together. Great times, until the Great War happened. Sentinel turbo-foxed out on us and ran back to hide behind that Ultra Magnus fool. Ugh! How disgusted... and hurt I was. I couldn't believe he would just bail out on us when the going got tough.

But he did.

The War caused us Decepticons to flee to New Kaon for safety and to make a new home. There, we elected our new leader, Megatron. Megatron was powerful, his eyes full of malice; his frame showing his strength in battle.

To me he was proud, just and ... handsome.

I did my best to show Megatron that I was worthy of becoming his Second- in - commmand. I trained really hard, drank special Energon just so that he would aslo notice my strong frame. I also studied about everything I possibly could, so that my CPU could get close to his level of thinking or even like the incredibly genius Soundwave, Megatron's information bot.

I did this not only to become second-in-command so that when Megatron ever went offline, Unicron forbid, I would rule the Decepticons in his stead, but also to ... to ...

Get close to the one I know has stolen my spark.

But... That's when I made my mistake...

_**Aaaaaaand that is the prologue... short but down to the point.**_

_**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**_

_**Oh and im also taking requests for stories... just give me the character(s), event(s) and ill have the story down easily. Some people just send me request cus they dont feel like typing it themselves and thats ok. I have plenty of time at school to type this up on the computer. I enjoy doing this. Anyway, any request can be sent to me through reviews or comments. Thanks in advance. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**YO! Chapter one! Hope you enjoy! It might take awhile for me to get chapters on here but ill get them on here as soon as possible!**

**Disclaimer: don't own jack! Sadly…. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Simple as that.**

_**Chapter 1: What's Happened?**_

"Starscream? Starscream, are you ok?"

I blinked my red optics several times before I could focus on the face before me.

"What? What are you talking about?" I groaned, trying to get up. My whole chasis burned with agony and I wailed out in pain. Knockout pushed my back against the bed he was recharging me on.

"W-what happened to me? Why does everything hurt? Why-"

Knockout lifted his large, delicate hand to stop the questions.

"Y-you... you don't remember what happened to you?" he asked, shock and concern showing deeply in his black and red optics ad his intelligent voice. I tried to remember, but only got a strong pain in my CPU that made me cry out again. Knockout pushed keys rapidly on his large data-pad keyboard and stared at the screen above him. Wearily, he walked slowly, dragging his pedes as he neared me, a devastated look on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Knockout? Answer me!" I screamed, suddenly becoming very frightened by hsi look and actions.

"You really can't remember anything?"

**_What was he talking about? Why did he keep asking me that? What was there a large trace of fear in this fearless bots voice? Why were his optics wide with shock instead of narrowed in a playful, vexing way?_**

"As I demand again, what are you talking about! What's going on? DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!"I hollared, tears welling and threatening to stream down my faceplate. I desperately tried to pull the cords from my body, only to stop when the agonizing pain in my CPU returned.

"AAAAAGH! The frag! What is with this pain?"

Suddenly my optics were covered in a white light. All I could do was listen to Knockout scream, his voice heavy, then growing hight in pitch.

"No! Starscream! Don't offline on me now!"

I could feel a multitude of cords being pulled out and replaced with even more. I felt my chasis lurch forward with the force of Knockout trying to reflare my spark...wait a nanoklick... I could see myself.

Lying in the bed.

Offline.

Knockout crying over me as his tries to reboot my systems were futile.

Oh Unicron! I was dead! Offline! Terminated!

I feel to my knees ( if i had any since i was a ghost) and wept into my hands. **_Why was this happenening? Why can't I fraggin remember any-__ GASP! _**Suddenly, my CPU was filled with images, sounds, the feeling of large servos gripping me tightly...

**_Were these the memories I was supposed to remember? _**

The white light suddenly returned, shortly followed by a gasp from my air vents. As my optics slowly focused back online to normal, I looked around for Knockout and found him standing to my right, holding my hand, smiling widely, tears streaming from his dull optics.

"Welcome back." He murmured softly, failing to cover the wavering in his voice. I squeezed his hand and began to sob. Knockout held me to his chasis, coeing sweet words to try and calm me down. I sobbed and listened to him for what seemed like groons before I composed myself enough to look in Knockouts face and mumble,

"I think I remeber what I was supposed to remember."

Knockout blinked in surprise, but quickly changed his expression to a large grin that clearly expressed his happiness.

"That's good! I'll run some tests on you later. For now, just recharge as long as you can. Let me know if you have any nightmares..."

Knockout's voice faded as my CPU shut down for recharge.

**Poor starscream. Wonder what is memories were and who's large servos were holding him so tightly... find out it chapter 2! Sorry these chapters might be short... im not a long chapter writer... Anyway pls R&R and im still taking requests! Any characters and any event... just dont make it too lovey dovey and stuff...or too destructive lol. XD**


End file.
